Dice Arisugawa
Dice Arisugawa (MC name "Dead or Alive") is a gambler and a current member of Fling Posse. Profile A gambler so addicted to the game he’ll lay not only whatever cash he can get his hands on, but even his life, down on the table for the right bet. There’s nothing he despises more than the phrase, “the straight and narrow”, and he’s only survived as long as he has thanks to the extraordinarily good luck he was born with. He makes all of his decisions with the dice he carries around. As often as he finds himself flat broke, he’s quick to latch onto anyone who will feed him. Relationships Ramuda Amemura Although younger than the leader of his division, Dice tends not to show any respect towards him. Ramuda's playful attitude and constant messing around has Dice irritated more often than not. In line with his hard-headed attitude, Dice doesn't care much to find out about any of Ramuda's past, as it has no effect on his gambling. However, Dice thinks that Ramuda is an interesting person. Gentaro Yumeno Dice and Gentaro are very close to each other. As Gentaro is a lot easier for Dice to approach and talk to, the two have an unspoken camaraderie. Gentaro teases Dice a lot with his lying, which often annoys Dice. However, in the drama track Just a Friend, ''Dice shows genuine concern when Gentaro begins to have a moment of panic, and he lashes out at Doppo and Hifumi for causing said panic. Doppo Kannonzaka Due to his constant string of apologies, Doppo lost the respect of Dice upon their first interaction with each other. Dice seems to have a grudge against corporate slaves and salarymen such as Doppo, which leads to him insulting Doppo constantly for his unconventional behavior. Hifumi Izanami After Hifumi insulted Gentaro's clothing in the drama track, ''Just a Friend, Dice lost his temper and snapped at Hifumi for being inconsiderate towards Gentaro. However, after the two groups were preventeded from continuing their battle after being found by a horde of fans, Dice seems to harbor no more ill will towards Hifumi. Rio Mason Busujima Rio and Dice have known each other since before the formation of both MAD TRIGGER CREW and Fling Posse. They met when Rio found and fed Dice after the latter collapsed from hunger, and Dice seems to visit him regularly to get free food. Dice is one of the few people who can tolerate Rio's cooking, and even seems to enjoy it. They're friendly enough that Dice has no qualms about asking Rio to lend him money for gambling, and Rio is happy to lend him great amounts of money. Rio believes that Dice would make a good soldier. Trivia * The name Dice 'means "emperor" (帝) ('di) and "sum" (統) (ce). ** His name is technically read "Daisu" and it is written in kanji, which indicates that it is not a foreign name, but no official source has ever translated it as such. * Dice's surname Arisugawa 'means "exist" (有) ('ari), "nest" (栖) (su) and "river, stream" (川) (gawa). * Dice's quote was originally from Bob Marley's song called Live A Life Of Love. * Dice;s height, weight, birthdate and the name of his solo song all reference the number seven. Gallery Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fling Posse